104 Days of Summer Vacation
by ithefantasticfanatic
Summary: The twins have pledged to make this the best Summer ever! While Arthur is stuck trying to prove to his parents that he is, in fact, not insane and having to beat a bet with a certain Frenchman he is stuck living with. And during all this madness, the twins' pet bird, Gilbird, apparently has a life as a secret agent stopping a certain Austrian and Hungarian from taking over.
1. The Rollercoaster of Awesome, Part 1

"So Mattie-o, what do you want to do today?"

Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams were under a tree in their backyard. Well, Matthew was sitting under the tree; Alfred was hanging upside down from one of the branches. It was a pretty cool summer morning, about nine A.M. Alfred's pet bird, a small yellow chick, was sitting on top of Matthew's long blonde curl, and Matthew's stuffed polar bear was off to the side, sitting in a small chair. The wind was blowing slightly and everything was calm and serene. The problem was, Alfred does not do calm and serene.

Matthew shrugged his shoulder and said in a soft whisper, that is one of the main reasons people think he never talks, "I don't know, but maybe we coul-"

"What about Gilbird? Is there something he wants to do?" Alfred talked right over his quiet brother, just like always.

The small, yellow bird gave a noncommittal cheep, and started bouncing up and down on the curl he was standing on like it was a trampoline.

"Well he is a bird; they don't do much." Alfred said, now letting is arms hang down, scraping along the floor. "But I on the other hand, am starting to get bored. And boredom is something the hero will not put up with."

"Um Alfred, maybe you should calm down a little before you do anything rash." Matthew warned, even though he knew it was useless. His brother was going to do what he wanted, whenever he wanted, and would probably drag Matthew into it somehow.

"The first thing they are going to ask us when we get back to school is what we did over the summer!" Alfred continued as if Matthew had not said a word. "I mean no school for three months! Our lives should be a rollercoaster. A good roller coaster, not like the one we road at the state fair."

They both cringed a little at that memory. It was dull, boring and the only exciting part was that it broke down and they were trapped up there for hours. But of course, Alfred had been the 'hero' and screamed and complained so loudly that it motivated the workers to just get them off, give them food forever and free tickets to a different park far across town.

"Man that was lame. If I built a roller coaster I woul-" a dinging went off in Alfred's head and he gave a mischievous smile. "You know what? I am going to be the hero and built my own rollercoaster. And it is going to be taller, better and faster than any other in history!"

He flipped off the tree, stumbling a bit when he hit the ground but quickly recovered. "And Mattie, you can be my side kick. And we can get everyone else to join in too! And even though I hate Ivan, maybe he could bring in his boy scouts to test it out. That's it! I know what the hero is going to do today."  
>One of their two dads, who they refer to as papa, which is German for dad, stood and watched his sons with exasperated eyes. He is usually working so he does not get to see them all that often, but honestly, even in short spurts Alfred can make someone dizzy. He had blonde hair that reached to about his shoulders, and looked much like Legolas from lord of the rings, which they often call him to tease. Even his husband, Romulus.<p>

"Look boys; your dad and I are going shopping. Alfred, stay out of trouble."

Matthew would be offended, but at this point, he is A) used to it, and B) everyone in this family knows that it would be Alfred who starts the trouble. And chances are, Matthew would be an innocent bystander.

"Yeah, yeah, papa, we'll be fine. If something goes wrong the hero will take care of it." As soon as their father was out of earshot, Alfred jumped up in the air, grabbed his twin's hand and ran to a table in the backyard. "We're going to build a roller coaster!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Meanwhile_**

"Arthur James Kirkland! Come down here and help me with Francis's things."

Arthur Kirkland, the oldest of the three boys in the multinational household had been in his room listening to his rock bands, when his father, Romulus, called him down. He groaned as he removed the union jack headphones, placing them down gently on his bed.

His fathers had sat him down and told him that one of Romulus's (his step father) sons was coming to live with them. Romulus and Arthur were not related through blood, like him and the twins were. He was the odd one out in the house so he called in his son to try and even things out.

Arthur had met Francis a few years ago at a party and already knew he despised the other boy. He had no sense for personal space, was smelly and rude and would not stop making perverted comments, and honestly, Arthur would like to do nothing more than pretend the two had never crossed paths. But now he was going to have to live with the bloody git.

He trudged down the steps, into the main hall, where he saw Francis in all his French glory, leering at him with his god awful smirk. "Why hello Arthur, it has been some time, non?"

"Shut up frog." Arthur growled. Grabbing what looked to be the lightest bag, and stomped up the stairs to the room across from him.

His stepfather rolled his eyes and said "Be civil." But everyone knew that was never going to happen.

Arthur shoved Francis's stuff inside the room across the hall from his (a sad and infuriating coincidence). Francis came stumbling up the stairs with the rest of his things as well, and Arthur did not even spare a passing glance as he remembered something and raced back down the stairs, to his two parents now grabbing the keys to their red Ferrari (Romulus's pick).

"I'm in charge right," he asked them. "You told the twins I'm in charge right? And Francis. Especially Francis."

"Relax Arthur," Romulus said heading out the door. "I'm sure you'll avoid complete anarchy without someone being in charge. Besides, what's wrong with a little anarchy?"

The blonde man glared at his husband and pushed him out the door. "Ignore your father. But still, no one needs to be in charge."

"But what if there is an emergency." Arthur pointed out. Really, he will just take any excuse whatsoever to have any power over the demons plaguing this household.

"Like what?"

"Like, uh." He thought for a second. "What if Alfred tries to fly again. Or Francis pulls Matthew's curl. Or we run out of tea. Or when I'm making scones, Alfred comes in and burns them setting the house on fire." (Because that was totally not Arthur….)"or-"

"Alright, Arthur," their father sighed. "If that happens, you're in charge."

Arthur smirked and bowed a small bit. "Thank you papa, I promise I will uphold my job as conditional king with honor and dignity."

The elder sighed and patted his sons head, saying "you do that," before finally walking out of the house and pulling away to the Hetalia city shopping center.

As soon as they pulled away, Arthur ran out to the backyard, where he saw the twins working at Romulus's old work space; Gilbird having moved from the Canadian brother's curl, back to the American's.

"Papa said I'm king today." He declared loudly.

"Conditionally." A loud and obnoxious French accent came from behind him, and the owner of said accent swung his arm around the other teen's shoulders.

"Shut it, frog." Arthur pushed the other off him. "I'm in charge of you too, you know."

"Oh," Francis smirked putting his hand to his mouth. "So what is it you plan to do with this power? I am completely at your will."

"Leave." Arthur commanded. "Stop your perverted comments, and just leave me alone."

"As you wish mas-"

"Now!"

Francis with a wink and a smirk sauntered into the kitchen to make himself some lunch. Arthur let out a mixture of a sigh of relief and a groan since he knew he would now just have to deal with the wanker later.

He turned back through the sliding glass doors and noticed what an odd position his two little brothers were in. Why did they have a bunch of construction plans out.

"…What are you two doing?" he said warily.

"Dude, get off my grill. I'm just getting some homework done." Alfred said, writing down a coordinate from the map at his side from a large dusty book they had found in their dads old library.

"But it's summer?" this was odd. You had to tie down Alfred both metaphorically and sometimes physically to get him to do basic math during the school year, so why would he be doing work on the first day of summer vacation?

"That's cool; you wait 'till the last minute then." Alfred said sarcastically, happy to be the preacher instead of the preached for once. Even if it is only because he is lying, but hey, he'll take it.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, not trusting Alfred one bit, but also knowing he had no proof. "Well I'm watching you. Remember I am in charge…conditionally." He warned as he turned back into the house, struggling to slam a sliding door dramatically. Apparently you can't.

Francis was still in the kitchen, and while Arthur could go back into his room, that would mean leaving the twins and Francis alone to run amuck in the house. So for now he'll just read a book. He picked up some Shakespeare that he had lying on the desk next to him. He scanned over the page, ignoring the crashing and loud singing coming from the kitchen behind him.

Outside however, Alfred and Matthew were dragging the materials for the, as Alfred declared it shall be named, "Superhero, rollercoaster of epic 2900." Thanks to both of their almost super strength, and Alfred's ability to somehow be able to have connections to basically everyone and everything in order to get supplies, it was going rather well. Matthew was in charge of all the construction work as he was more of a doer than a planner, and Alfred had all the measurements out, the theme, the music, the costumes and was now drawing up the design for the motor since he had always had a gift for electronics.

The lion, which will go in section 234759 over Héderváry evil Incorporated, decided to let out a loud roar, causing Arthur to look up from the stabbing scene in Romeo and Juliet. "Can you turn it down, I am trying to read a book!" he shouted through the glass, then went back to the story.

Francis stepped out of the high quality kitchen, and he was extremely pleased to find it stalked up with all the foods he likes. He had taken out some croissants and baked then up, with a side of milk, and headed out into the living room where he saw Arthur absorbed in his book. He was going to sneak up and try and scare him, but he looked out the window first and saw his two new brothers up on a shaky structure taller than the house.

"Uh, Angleterre." He said to Arthur, using the nickname he had made up for the stereotypical British gent when they first met. "Do you know what Matthew and Alfred are doing?"

"Homework." Arthur answered curtly. "Why?"

"Because their science project is taller than the house."

Arthur bolted up from his chair, spitting out the water he had been drinking and ran over to the glass sliding door. Sure enough, when he looked outside, there where his two little bothers on a steel contraption about three stories tall.

"Alfred!" Arthur squeaked as he and Francis gaped at the two. "What is this?"

"You like it? Of course you do, the hero made it." Alfred laughed, giving a pose from the top of the rollercoaster stub.

"W-well I-I" Arthur stuttered trying to find a reasonable way to react to this situation. Francis was doing the same. Was this what his new household is going to be like? He saw Arthur's face go from stark white to rose red within seconds, and instantly decided something. He is going to get to his parents before Arthur is able to. Simply because it will most likely annoy him and since he had to leave the wonderful city of Paris, to the boring, drab suburban bubble, annoying Arthur will probably be his only form of entertainment from now on.

Arthur has been trying to do the same for years now, but the twins never seem to get caught for anything! But not today, oh not today.

"I am going to get Papa and Dad! And when I do, you are going down, down, down." He stomped away across the lawn and out the gate like he was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Not if I get there first, mon cher." He winked, going through the house instead. He is not taking a chance of stepping in little yellow bird poop.

Alfred, who was still on top of the structure, shrugged and said, "We are going to need a blow torch and some hamburgers."

-0-

Arthur put on his union jack helmet and got onto his bike. He would have a car by now, but apparently he has a habit of driving on the left side of the road. Stupid gits in America, you are supposed to drive on that side.

Ivan was walking up to the house, his usual scarf on despite the fact it was in the eighties. He towered over Arthur, despite the fact the other was a full three years senior, Arthur being seventeen, while Ivan was only fourteen. But he had always been extremely tall for his age."Um, Arthur, have you seen Alfre-"

Arthur ignored the younger boys comment and kept on peddling, leaving the boy scout alone with his "kohls" and creepy smile. He never did like that Arthur. When he takes over the world, he will be the first on his death list. Not that he has a death list of course.

"Going down I say!" the British boy was shouting as he peddled down the street, Francis on the opposite side, teasing him as he went.

Ivan went his usual route, opening the red door (why everything in their house was red and white, with splotches of blue he will never know) and saw his simultaneous best friend, nemesis and business partner standing on top of the twisted pile of scrap meddle.

"Hey pig."

"Hey red." Alfred answered back on autopilot as he scrounged around in his tool box for both a weapon and a tool.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked, walking over and peering into the tool box that Alfred was searching through, causing the American to tense up and Ivan to give another creepy smile.

"Not that it is any of your concern." Alfred said, lying through his teeth since they both knew it was. Everything was Ivan's business. He owned the biggest boy scout troop in the Hetalia Sate area, just off the main road from Jacksonville Florida, as well as his parents owning most of the land, so anytime anything needs to happen, he is always the first to know.

"But me and Mattie are building a roller coaster." Alfred found his tool that he needed and got up, stretching his arm as he did.

"In your small backyard?" Ivan quirked his eyebrows. "I know you are delusional, but are you seriously trying to do the impossible."

"Well first off." Alfred stood up, cracking his back and smiling his usual thousand megawatt smile, and gripping the very heavy and very dangerous wrench in his hand. Just in case. "It is not going to be just in our backyard, it'll span across the Hetalia State Area, and second, we both know I can make the impossible possible."

Ivan nodded, okay, that was true. With all of his annoying, brash and juvenile faults, Alfred did have some sort of unworldly knack for making the impossible reality. Ivan sometimes wonders if his brother, Ma-something holds the same, but he has never taken enough interest in him to care.

"Hi Ivan," Matthew waved; not that Ivan would ever notice anyways. No one ever notices him. In fact, most people ask if he ever talks. He does. It's just that no one cares when he does.

"So anyways," Ivan talked over Alfred's brother. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me and the troop to a troop wide pool party. Toris and the group were asking for you, and since they have been good little boys, I have decided to do them a favor."

That was a big fat lie. Toris would never, ever, dare to mention Alfred's name in front of Ivan, let alone ask him to come to something. But no one here needed to know that.

"Well, nice to know they want to see me and all, but I'm kinda busy, dude." Alfred pointed to the structure beginning to hang out over the road.

"Oh, _da_, I see." Ivan nodded, slightly forlorn. "Oh well. I'll tell them I tried. I'll probably see you later to test out that death trap you created."

Ivan headed out the gate yet again, and Alfred shrugged and pulled a box of screws from the chest next to the work bench.

"Hey Mattie, you got enough rivets up there."

The flying screw that nearly cut off Nantucket flying his way, gave him his answer.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'll let you talk next time. But anyways, where's Gilbird?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Meanwhile, in a more Awesome storyline_**

Across the lawn, behind the house, the small yellow bird was creeping away from the boys. He was the awesomest spy in the world so of course he would have no trouble getting away. Okay, so maybe it sucked that he was trapped in a chicks body (lol, chicks body.) and had to get changed back into a human every time he needed to do a mission, but hey, it's all part of the job.

A small hatch formed in the side of the shed and the bird flew inside and began falling down the tube. As the lights started flashing all around him, he felt his hands and arms grow and his feathers disappear. And when he was at the bottom of the long glass tube; he was back to his sixteen year old, albino self again.

As usual he fished out his black cross necklace from his pocket and put it on over his blue uniform. His hat fell from the ceiling, fitting snugly on his head. Unlike all the other boring agents, he got a cool old style pirate hat with the long feather. His brother was the major, and he was the best in the industry, so he could do basically whatever he wanted.

He slid into the red chair, the one spot of color in this silver lined headquarters, and the screen he was staring at automatically turned on.

"Hey bro-ha; what's the scoop. Oh and hey Feli." He waved at the screen, kicking up his feet and leaning back. Man he loved his job.

"Hi-ya Gilbert." The brunet jumped onto the screen standing in front of Ludwig, a huge smile on his face. "Everything is going well. Me and Luddy are going to get some pasta later, and then some gelato. And we are going to the m-"

"I think he does not want to hear about our social life, Feliciano." Ludwig gently pushed him out of the screen. He likes the Italian transfer and all, but why they put someone from publicity in a managing position he will never know. Then again, he has no clue why they brought Gilbert in at all, even though he is amazing at his job they couldn't have known that before hand, but in the end he has to work with what he's got.

"Good morning agent G."

"Agent A." Gilbert corrected.

"What, when did you change your name to A? What does it even stand for?"

"A as in awesome, duh."

Ludwig gave out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at his brother. Why oh why did they pick _him _of all people to be head agent?

"Fine. Agent _A. _Dr. Héderváry and Dr. Edelstein are up to their old tricks. For reasons unknown to us they have bought up eighty percent of the area's tin foil. I need you to get over to their hideout as quickly as possible and put a stop to it."

"Eh, a quick stop to Lizzie and the aristocrat's place? Easy. I'll have them down and out within the hour. Anything else?"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at his brother, and grit his teeth, but he did not yell or scream. Instead he leaned in to make sure his brother remembered the one detail he always seems to forget. The fact that has made them move his house a total of sixty four times in the past three and a half years. "Remember, it is imperative that you keep your identity as a domestic household pet intact. _Understand."_

"Yeah, yeah west, I'll be fine."

"Bruder." Ludwig said warningly. "One more time and-"

"Ja, ja. Whatever; I'll be fine." Gilbert loaded himself into the hover car. He pushed the start button and the car took off, the engine drowning out the common, 'that is the guy we are all counting on?' and flew out a top hatch.

He opened up into a sewer and turned on the radio, which was playing his super awesome spy jam; bobbing up and down to the beat as he flew through a rock and out into the open. He ducked down his head as he flew past his 'owners', who were standing on top of the new twelve story high contraption deciding where the giant eagle should fly in. As soon as he was far enough away that they could not hear him, he started blasting his theme song again. Man, he had an awesome theme song.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0

0

0

AN- hey guys, consider this my official welcome back! Well, really I start on the first, but I figured may as well get this series out. By the way, some ages have been switched here. Like North Italy is older than South here, and Germany raised Prussia (which of course is going to have a long, kind of tragic backstory because I cannot just write something fun and happy to save my life.)

This series will also sometimes follow the Phineas and Ferb plot and character roles, and sometimes stray. I have some really, (pardon the pun) awesome plans for Gilbert that are going to be in some original stories, as well as a sort of warped version of "Candace party."

But anyways, i'm going to quit my rant here.

Thanks for your time

-ithefantaticfanatic


	2. The Rollercoaster of Awesome, Part 2

"Papa, dad!" Arthur shouted as he ran into the shop, his new step brother right behind him, and was about to pass him until he stuck his foot out sending Francis tumbling to the ground.

He ran around the store for a few minutes, Francis doing the same but going in the opposite direction. They intersected in the cereal isle, where they also found their parents.

"Dad, Papa!" they shouted crowding their respective birth parent.

"You've got to come home right now." Arthur started to drag the frustrated German out of the store.

"Oui. Well, I found out what they were doing first." Francis said, doing the same to Romulus.

The two parents looked at each other and rolled their eyes, twisting their arms out of their wards grip, and staring down at them, with confused looks. This made sense for Arthur, but had Arthur really corrupted Francis in the hour they were away.

"Did we run out of tea?" Their papa said with a frown. That is basically the only thing that could get Arthur as flustered as he is right now. And Alfred's butchering of the English language. Actually, just Alfred in general can get Arthur pretty upset. Although that would still not explain why Francis is here.

"Non." Francis answered for Arthur, who was getting more and more angered by the second. "You have got to see what your little boys are doing."

Romulus laughed and said to Arthur. "Oh so you have filled up my other son's head with that nonsense now, ay Arthur."

"What do you mean!" Arthur protested adamantly. He was not filling their heads with nonsense. This is just like when everyone was insinuating that unicorns do not exist. They still say so, but Arthur has at least learned to just keep it to himself.

"Well, I seem to remember a time that you said Alfred had trained Donkeys and Elephants to sumo wrestle; but when I came home there was an astonishing lack of any of the things mentioned above."

Francis shot Arthur a look that clearly said 'they really did that?' Arthur nodded and Francis's look of confusion and astonishment just got larger. He misses his home in Paris. If he is going to have to deal with this every day it is going to drive him insane.

"Besides." Said Romulus. "Isn't Alfred a little young to be a rollercoaster engineer?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Meanwhile_**

The smell of sparks and motor oil permeated the air of the large, yet still cramped car factory. The sound of drills and hammers beating into metal was deafening, and cars of all colors were being carried along a conveyor belt behind them as a long arm machine of something was screwing in nuts and bolts.

The man that the fourteen year old twins were waiting for the approval of was scanning over the long sheets of paper with an astonished look on his face.

He peaked over the top and handed them back with his eyes scrunched and brushed back his hair with his hand. "Uh, aren't you two a little young to be rollercoaster engineers."

"Yes, yes we are." Alfred said with a dopey and smug look on his face. The two of them get that a lot.

"Oh…well then, uh, I'm very impressed." He continued. Well, it's not his job to question. "The forms all seem to be in order, although I have never seen them filled out in crayon before. So if there is anything I can get you, anything at all, just let me know."

Alfred looked around the automobile factory, as Matthew was playing with a blow torch behind him (probably having a little more fun than a boy should have with fire.) His bright blue eyes landed on the machine thingy that was screwing in the bolts on the cars.

"Do you think we could borrow one of those gadgets?"

The man shrugged and tossed them the keys. Alfred thanked him and called down Matthew, and instructed him to attach it to the coaster car, which was currently hanging through the window.

Matthew rolled his eyes and said that he doesn't get to be ordered around. Alfred sighed and apologized and added a please to his statement, which caused Matthew to glare again but attach it anyways, and Alfred reprogrammed it, and soon both boys were in the car, their feet on the handle bars as the robotic arm placed down the tracks.

"Ah, this is the life." They said at the same time looking around the city. There was this weird curled purplish building that they were heading towards and swore they saw something crash through an open window, labeled, "Héderváry evil incorporated."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Back to the Awesome storyline_**

Gilbert hooked the rope onto a chimney on the roof of his enemies big building. Really, he just as easily could have crashed the car through the window, but hey, where's the fun in that?

Grabbing the rope with both hands, Gilbert kicked off the side of the window and crashed through into the familiar purple painted room with green tile. Mrs. Héderváry and Mr. Edelstein were over in the corner, the Austrian on his ever used piano and his wife by a red button with the word "Arms" written above it.

"Oh Gilbert the agent."

"The awesome," Gilbert corrected her, straightening his hat. "It's Gilbert the awesome now."

The woman in the dress blanched, pursing her lips and putting her hands on her hips. Why did they have to get Gilbert assigned to them of all people? Her husband should really be the one dealing with this since it is his need to take over the Hetalia State Area and convert it to music that throws them into these nut job schemes, but he was too much of a _delicate flower_ to deal with things like this apparently.

"Fine _Gilbert the awesome._" She finally said. "What an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean completely expected." She pushed down the button, and long, robotic arms came out and grabbed each of his limbs, although missing his left leg since he managed to move it to the side in time and hoisted him off the ground.

"Really? This again?"

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes, grabbed one of her frying pans from the large stack next to her, and threw it at the albino's head. It hit with a crack, and Gilbert reached to pat the spot where he had been hit, but his hands were still restrained.

"Dudett! That was not awesome. I mean, ouch! I never did something like that to you."

"Shut it." She commanded, throwing another one at him, strangely in time to her husband's (whose role in this should be coming up any moment now) happy melody, that always makes her feel so much better.

"We, the Hédervárys." Yes, she did have her husband take her name for the company sign. She does all the work, therefore she gets the name. "Have come up with the best plan ever to take over the Hetalia state area, and turn everyone to the beauty of music. Now honey, do you mind stopping your playing to explain this please."

The Austrian groaned in his head, but did not let any of this bleed into his refined and professional aura, one that screamed high and wealthy upbringing. He stood up from the piano bench, his cape billowing out behind him as he walked up the steps and next to his wife. "I, Roderich Héderváry, with the help" (read: complete doing) "of my wife, have covered the entire Eastern Seaboard in tin foil. And then put my giant magnet next to my amplifier which will exponentially increase the beam and allow me to pull it, therefore altering the rotation of the earth."

"That is so genius honey." The Hungarian fawned over her husband with a slightly dopey look, and leaned in and kissed him on the lips; while Gilbert tried not to puke.

"Gag, please, stop you two. That's so gross. I get you love each other and all, but do you really need all that PDA?"

Elizaveta broke off the kiss and glared at Gilbert, but knew he was right, (not that he needs to know and blow up his already ridiculous ego.) She could do whatever she wanted with Roderich when there is not a sixteen year old nuisance in the room. So she dusted off her skirt and stood up straight.

"Thank you." Said Gilbert. He would have added an arm motion but thanks to the losers above him, he is kinda tied down at the moment. Literally. "So, okay, you rotate the earth and stuff. Why?"

Elizaveta turned to her husband and tilted her head a little. Actually, he had not told her why he was doing this, other than he did the calculations and it would work. She never had really thought to question her husband's judgment in this.

"Yeah sweetie. Why are you trying to change the rotation of the earth?"

A small bead of sweat formed on Roderich's dark brown eyebrows and he stuttered out, "w-well, u-uh, I may not have gotten that far in the plan, but I assure you, I will figure it out."

The sole woman in the room's eye started to twitch and her smile got much more creepy than sweet. "You mean to tell me that I just spent our life savings on tin foil, drove around for hours missing my spa appointment and karate lessons, and climbed on buildings patting them down with the foil while dodging the police; when you did not even know why."

"…Yes."

That was when the Hungarian picked up her pan again and began chasing her husband around the room. Roderich did not look too worried though. Both spouses, and the agent being forced to watch this disaster, knew that she did not have the heart to hit him. But next time Gilbert came around he was probably going to get a pretty heavy beating.

So Gilbert was forced to watch, bored out of his wits. He decided to start searching for a way out of the binds. Looking around and below him, he saw a nail was the only thing reachable on the tile floor below him if he stretched out the one dangling foot. Above Roderich was some electric wiring, still abuzz with power.

And this was why he was chosen as agent of the year seven years running. As they say, he was never more than a carton of baking soda away from a doomsday machine. Or in this case, a nail and some electric wires away from escape.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Meanwhile_**

"But dads." Arthur Lamented to his family, as did Francis. They were now both invested in getting the two boys back home in trouble. Francis now was aggravated and his stubbornness began to kick in. So if he wanted those boys going down; they were going down.

By one of the pillars in the store, Matthew taped up a poster with the ridiculously long name Alfred had christened the ride with, as well as a picture of it. Arthur and Francis turned and for once were able to see Matthew (a miracle to be honest).

"Alfred and Matthew present the _'Superhero, rollercoaster of epic 2900'_ now open." they read out simultaneously, as well as turned to try and drag the parents to the poster that had to be a conclusive piece of evidence for them.

Another group of kids also walked over and saw the poster, reading it over with excited looks on their faces. This was so cool! The twins who had become known the town around for their awesome parties and contraptions had taken the school year off, and now were apparently back in business.

"Do you think we get a discount if we bring the poster?" asked one of them.

"I don't know, but we should take it anyways." Another shrugged as the third ripped it down and the trio proceeded to bolt out the door; sign in hand.

"Hey, look, look, look." Arthur dragged their papa over and proudly showcased the now empty pillar. "I told you I wasn't crazy. Now do you believe me?"

Francis chuckled a bit and said, "Uh, mon cher, I do not think it's there any more."

Arthur's eyes bugged out as he turned to the now empty pillar and let out a shout (not a squeak and if any French frog suggests otherwise he will punch them in the face.)

"B-but I'm not crazy."

"Yes," Francis teased. Maybe he does know for a fact that in this case Arthur is not insane, but why give up such a good opportunity to mock him? "Because screaming at random pillars is totally a thing a sane person would do, non?"

Romulus laughed and turned the cart back around, his husband following in suit. "Now Arthur, if you are done here, feel free to come with us to the dairy section to scream at some cheese."

"Cheese?" Francis suddenly perked at the word. Forget the twins, there is some bleu nearby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Meanwhile_**

Alfred hushed the crowd that were all standing and whispering in the readily made circus tent in front of their large machine. It had taken all day, but it was finally done. Matthew tapped the microphone a few times to make sure that it was actually working before handing it to his brother. He would have just made the announcement, but he knew that it would have just been wasted since no one would pay attention to him anyways.

The heavy rock music that the twins had on cue began to play, and the disco ball Alfred had Matthew install above the crowd began spinning causing little white dots to cover everything and everyone.

"Ladies, gentleman, sisters and brother, and that one mother who bothered to show up to this death trap; the hero, Alfred F. Jones and his sidekick Matthew Williams have brought you all here to introduce the newest of our epic inventions. The 'Superhero, rollercoaster of epic 2900'!"

Matthew pulled on a rope than brought down the back sheet of the makeshift tent, revealing the red, white and blue monstrosity spanning across the city. The carts were eagles with Maple leafs stamped on every few feet for good measure, as well as sewn into the seats and handlebars. The track itself was stitched together lazily with spare parts, and that showed itself rather clearly, but the audience was too much in awe to even notice or care. It reached higher than the tallest building on the horizon, and as if to exemplify that fact, a pigeon that had been flying by, flew smack dab into the top and plummeted to the ground.

"So, who wants to go first?"

The entire audience had their hands raised, and even though he kept it cool, Ivan had his hand raised by far the highest…although that could also be because of his thundering height. But completely not because he could actually care about what his arch rival built, because that would be completely and utterly preposterous.

Alfred and Matthew smiled to each other, and then waved the people in the front row onto the cart. Alfred may have also had Ivan move to the front since he would not have been in the same cart as him since Ivan was in the back of the theater. But totally because he wanted to brag, and not because he wanted to impress him or anything. That would be totally ridiculous. Alfred also totally did not basically force everyone else in line out of the way so this way Ivan could sit in the second row right behind him, which other than the one he and his brother shared, were by far the best seats in the entire ride. Ivan just got there on his own…somehow.

The ride creaked off and they began the long, tedious and terrifying journey up. Alfred and Matthew stood using the special braces they had installed to be able to do so.

"So here is the awesome hero belts, which I totally invented to keep all you not hero people from getting hurt. So all you do is put the clippy thingy in the other thingy an-" as Alfred was explaining how the seat belts work, he dropped it and it crashed down to the ground with a clank loud enough to be heard up where they were.

"Um Alfred…I get you have been trying to kill me since kindergarten, as I you, but I did not think you would be idiotic enough to do so when you are on the same ride as me." Ivan said with his sarcastic, witty, and terrifying smile growing ever bigger. "Congratulations, my confidence in you has sunk even lower."

"Oh shut it Ruski." Alfred snapped, getting off the braces with his brother and sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting as he did. "Just enjoy the ride."

The thrown together pile of parts reached its highest point, overlooking all of the Hetalia State Area in one swoop and for the first time in Ivan's life, he would admit to being terrified. To himself, not to anyone else of course.

Alfred was also starting to get a little nervous. His parents would kill him if he got anyone killed and they sued. "Uh, you all signed the waivers right?"

But that really didn't matter at this point, because at that moment, the ride dropped and they were speeding down at over a hundred miles per hour. Screams echoed through the Hetalia State Area and the twins huddled together as they screamed. Wind cut into everyone's flesh and they felt like it was going to fly off. The track was wobbling underneath them as they sped around. Everything smelled of saw dust and fear and the wind had sucked all of their mouths dry. They headed through the first seven loops, and then a triangle as they were whisked under a bridge of rolling traffic. A pile of snakes were dropped on their heads, causing the boy behind Ivan, an Italian named Lovino Vargas, to start kicking and screaming out curses in both Spanish and his native language, as his friend tried to cover his mouth.

"Relax," Alfred tried to roll his eyes but the wind was too much to let him. "They're just rubber."

Then the group took a plunge into a literal mud pit and stayed submerged for a few seconds, long enough for Ivan to decide that the time he slipped rat poison into Alfred's food when they were ten probably caused some irreparable brain damage.

They shot out and went through a car wash, where everyone got whiplash from the sudden stop. A few people scurried out of the car while it was stopped, but others did not have the chance because as soon as they were in, they had a shine on their bumper and were sent out speeding again.

Alfred pointed ahead and said to his brother, who was clutching Kemieriri…or was it Kininsic?…Kimily? Ke$ha? Who knows and who cares at the moment, to his chest as he was shaking like a leaf on a tree. "Hey Mattie, there's the A's."

Just as he said, a long series of A shaped bumps came along, and they began bouncing and making the "Aaaaa" sounds as they did. Then they looped in a spiral wrapped around that purple building, where when Matthew looked in he could not help but think he saw an albino guy trapped and a woman in a green dress panting holding a frying pan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0

0

-AN

Now I know a lot of people will be wondering this, so I am just going to put this out ahead of time. Alfred is tsundere Phineas, Ivan is a more tsundere Isabella.

Go wild.

-ithefantasticfanatic


	3. The Rollercoaster of Awesome, Part 3

**_Meanwhile, Gilbert is still Awesome_**

The Hungarian woman finally ran out of breath, and decided the best course of action here would just be to leave her aristocrat husband to deal with Gilbert on his own for punishment. She is going to see if she could reschedule that spa appointment, and call her karate teacher to see if she could come in for some extra time tonight, and to break out the old Albino dolls again.

That left the Austrian and the self proclaimed Prussian alone in the room together. The Austrian sputtering and shaking his arms in a desperate attempt to get the disgusting sweat off of him.

"Uh, whatever. I will just have to get this dry cleaned later today after I activate the machine. I guess maybe the changing of the rotation of the earth will cause seismic difference in th-"

Roderich was cut off by the sharp nail sailing right into the strange hair that always sticks up and curls over. He jumped back and reached for the small black hair, happy to find that it had not been harmed. "Ruffian! What was that for, you insolent brat. And you even missed."

Gilbert smirked and swung his leg back and forth. His red eyes were glinting with self satisfaction as he used his finger to point behind Roderich's head. "Do not ever say the awesome me could miss. Because it is just not possible, loser. I will always get it right."

Roderich turned and looked behind him, and of course, there was the nail taught and ready to fire in the electrified wires connected to the magnet. It shot out from them, and embedded itself in his premium leather. He jumped on one foot as he held the other, cursing Gilbert out in every word he knows, and some he made up in his head. So this is what Elizaveta was complaining about when she told him about Gilbert. How could a man who spends the majority of his time as a fluffy domestic animal be such, well, an animal. Barbaric was he.

As he was hopping on one foot, his back hit the red button that Elizaveta had pushed earlier, releasing Gilbert to run amuck in his home. The Prussian immediately sprang from the restraints and punched Roderich in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor. Roderich grabbed a wrench and swung it at him, but Gilbert ducked down. Gilbert grabbed a smaller wrench that he found on the floor and smashed it into the Austrians foot, right on the nail, sending him grabbing it again. It was at that moment Roderich really wished he had gotten a technis shot.

Roderich shouted out in pain, as he threw a large battery at the Prussian teen, which he managed to jump over due to his relative shortness (One benefit of being a, previously malnourished, sixteen year old in a job like this.) and the cart went crashing into the window behind them, cracking through and plummeting to the ground below.

Roderich hopped over to the large lever nailed into the floor, and flipped it, making the room begin to fold over on itself and sunlight streamed in. "You are too late Gilbert the agent."

"Awesome."

"Sorry, my bad. Gilbert the idiot." Roderich said sarcastically, wrinkling his nose and rubbing his foot with his other foot. "Anyhow, you are too late to stop me."

The magnet rose from the ground and out onto the main floor, as did the specialized amplifier. They positioned themselves and aimed for the Hetalia State area as Roderich laughed and said, "quake in your soddy boots, brute, because you are about to lose. Watch as the unimaginable electromagnetic forces pull the sheets of metal, and the eastern seaboard, thereby reversing rotation of the-"

"Hey loser, if you quit your ranting you might see that this not going to work out so well for you." Gilbert said, standing up from where he had tripped on the ground and straightening his hat.

The two turned to the screen on the monitor embedded onto the magnet and saw as the crinkling sheets were ripped off the buildings and formed into one big ball hurtling at them.

"Well…that didn't work as expected."

"No shit Sherlock." Gilbert said with a laugh as he watched Roderich's prim and proper face go from stark white to scarlet within seconds like before as he watched the giant ball.

"You know, you are the sixteen year old here. I should not be having to tell you to watch your language." The Austrian informed Gilbert, turning to face him. Well, maybe if he just ignored this it will go away. Naive and ignorant a hope maybe, but well, it is all he's got right now.

"You're not my dad, jerk face." The Prussian stomped, throwing another wrench at the nail in Roderich's shoe, sending him sprawling back yet again.

"Well, I should have been, because whoever raised you sure did an awful job at it."

Gilbert's jaw dropped and he stared at the Austrian man with wide, slightly hurt although that was well covered up for, but mostly angered eyes. Oh no, he did not just talk about west that way.

"That's it!" Gilbert shouted, grabbing a frying pan off of Roderich's wife's stack. Seeing the red in Gilbert's eyes going from pink to blood red, showing the fires of hell that he is probably going to for saying what he just did, Roderich realized now might be a good time to run.

The two continued to fight, occasionally knocking into the amplifier, but that was not really the focus. Gilbert was a trained soldier. As the people back in headquarters say, "He was not a child who happened to be an agent, he was an agent who happened to be a child." But he had grown up in the spy group since his brother was one of the highest noncombatant members. So it only made sense that he was more than deadly.

"Stop, stop." Roderich yelled at the little fiend trying to kill him, dodging around the halfway destroyed room already but Gilbert did not stop. He was not going to until he avenged west.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Meanwhile_**

Arthur and Francis were still stuck at the grocery store with their parents. Their papa was digging through his pockets to try and find a store card, and their dad was looking at the packets of chocolates along the checkout counter. The two teens waited anxiously for them to be done, when they heard screams outside.

Francis pushed Arthur down as he ran outside, leaving Arthur to have to scramble to catch up. Bloody, French, frog; how dare he push him down. When he managed to meet the other outside, they caught a glimpse of the boys rushing by, their little friends in toe, and looked to each other at the same time. This time Arthur promptly pushed Francis down, stomped on his foot, and raced back inside chanting, "Dad, papa!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Back to Awesome_**

Gilbert finally had the dumb aristocrat pinned down by his arms. He has no clue as of what to do now since his agency had strict policy of no killing, no maiming and no causing irreparable bodily harm to others unless it is of a dire situation, and he really doubts that this counts as one.

He checked the screen out of the corner of his eye and saw that the ball of tin was just seconds from hitting them. And that was when his idea struck. They couldn't fault him since it wasn't _him _who is maiming the damn stuck up prick, it is the metal ball.

"Get off me heathen!" the Austrian screamed and kicked, but despite how fragile he looks, Gilbert had always been a strong boy. This was incredibly awkward and embarrassing for the 'young master' as his old agent, a horse from Poland, had called him. Apparently it is because he is a piano prodigy while being terrible at evil; much like his wife who is amazing at the fighting part but hates the whole concept of evil.

Gilbert stuck out his tongue and waited for the helicopter he saw getting closer and closer to them get into range of his grappling hook. As soon as it was, he shot it into the underbelly of the copter, and lassoed the other end of the rope around the magnet, like he had seen his latest owner due more than once.

He hopped off the man below him, which caused Roderich to heave a sigh of relief. Then Gilbert jumped on top of the giant magnet which got pulled out of the ground with a loud creak.

"Thank you, barbarian. Now please do not ever bother coming back again, idiot." Roderich yelled at the retreating air patrol. "Because I swear in my piano's name that if I have to deal with your insufferable-"

And that was when Héderváry evil incorporated got decimated by a two ton ball of tin foil. The only human voice to be heard yelling said, "Curse you Gilbert the Agent."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Meanwhile_**

As Arthur and Francis still tried to get their parents outside to see the blaringly obvious rollercoaster, Gilbert was up on the helicopter trying to save his owners from military school. He attached the magnet onto one of the parts of the track and waved the helicopter man to fly up. The man did as instructed, and the whole structure went into the air and off in the direction of one of the hundreds of amusement parks in Florida.

The two stepbrothers finally managed to get their parents outside, and showed it off to them proudly. The only problem was, the coaster was gone.

"See." Arthur said with a smug look on his face, pointing outwards without looking there himself. "I told you I wasn't batty."

Their parents looked at their sons, then outside, then back at their smiling sons, then back outside. The German father finally just sighed and said, "What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

The two sons whipped their heads around to look out at the parking lot, and sure enough, the only sign a structure of any sort had been here were some small holes in the ground.

"What?" Francis squinted at the pavement, tilting his head side to side. "What? This, this doesn't make any sense. It was right here. Right here?"

Their parents did not even spare a passing glance as they walked into the store again, and Arthur patted Francis's back saying, "You now see what I have had to put up with for the past sixteen years."

Francis was literally twitching where he stood, but forced himself to calm down. He will figure out what happened, he swears by it…in fact.

"Angleterre, would you like to make a deal."

Arthur looked at him warily, not liking where this was going. But curiosity took over and he said, "What kind of bet, frog."

Francis smiled and wrapped his arm around his new stepsibling (one of many he has now a days.) and said, "Well, you said that you have been at this little game for a while now. So let's say that whoever 'busts' our little brothers first gets to do whatever they want to the other."

Like usual, Arthur was forced to push Francis off him. Sick bastard. This was a very dangerous thing he would be agreeing to, he does not even want to think of what would happen if he lost. But on the other hand, if he wins, maybe he can get Francis kicked out of the house! His little brothers would be forced to stop their loud obnoxious builds, and probably be grounded so he also won't have to deal with their obnoxious friends. And then Francis will also be gone as fast as he arrived. He will be alone in quiet, blissful isolation.

"Deal."

-0-

The two rivals parents cautiously stepped outside into the parking lot. They were extremely wary about getting into the middle of their sons argument, but there were frozens in the cart, so they needed to get home as quickly as possible.

As soon as they came, they were mobbed by their sons, just as they thought.

"Okay, so you think that Alfred and Matthew are still under that stupid tree in the backyard, yes?" Arthur asked his father. Who nodded in return.

"Well then come on." Francis started pulling Romulus towards his car, as Arthur dragged papa over as well. They both saw each other as the parents got in and glared. So, if this works, who gets the credit?

As if reading each other's mind, they slammed shut their parents door and raced over to their bicycles, putting on their helmets and taking off. A race to the house decides who wins the bet, and victor takes the spoils.


	4. The Rollercoaster of Awesome, Part 4

**_Back to Awesome_**

Gilbert hung with his feet dangling off the side of the copter for a few minutes to catch his breath. He looked up and saw smoke coming out of the top of the machine. Okay, so maybe the designers of the copter did not account for the weight of a rollercoaster.

Gilbert in response took a pair of scissors he had in the pocket of his intricate jacket and sawed the rope that the coaster was hanging off of. It fell, luckily not crushing any cars or buildings when it did so, and continued moving as if nothing ever happened.

Gilbert, realizing like the awesome guy he is, may have forgotten the potion that can turn him back into a bird at Roderich and Lizzie's place when he was beating up the Austrian. Now might be a good time to be able to fly. But since that isn't going to happen…well, YOLO right.

Gilbert jumped down and like expected, landed right in the second row. The people around them were too busy fearing for their lives to notice, although Gilbert sure as hell saw who he was sitting next to. Shit, this guy used to be his owner. And he has very few good memories when Ivan took care of him. That guy was just creepy.

Said Russian turned to see Gilbert scooching as far away from him as possible and was extremely confused. He was pretty sure that he was alone in the seat. Mostly because no one would sit next to him, willingly anyways.

He tapped Alfred on the shoulder, who was now completely used to the feeling of eminent death and was relaxing. He turned around to face Ivan, who pointed to Gilbert, who tried to look like he was not freaking out.

"Nice hat dude." Alfred laughed, pointing to the overdone pirate one on Gilberts head. Both Alfred and Ivan feel like they had seen the albino teen before. He looked a year, maybe two older than them, although he also seemed a bit shorter than them. He was thin and frail looking actually. But for some reason they cannot put their fingers on; they know that he is not.

"Hey, have we met before?" asked Alfred.

Gilbert shook his head, then shrugged. "Not personally at least. I've been on one or two of your inventions though." actually, he's been on every, single, one of them. They make for great get away machines.

"Oh." Alfred said slightly unconvinced, but not wanting to push it any farther. "Well then, uh, enjoy the ride."

Ivan on the other hand would not stop staring at him, without any shame as well, and it was starting to freak him out. If it were not for the fact it would completely blow his cover, he would have just jumped down onto one of the awnings below. But sadly, that might cause some suspicion, so he guessed he'll just wait until it's over.

The coaster cart went off the tracks since it passed what was supposed to be the ending, and went rushing down the street like a racecar. It flew through traffic and into a construction zone for a new bank called the Zwingli bank, and up a ramp. That catapulted them into the bucket of a large crane that was hanging above them, which started going around and around and around and around in endless circles, causing Lovino to turn green as a ripe tomato, and his friend Antonio tried to keep him from throwing up on him.

"That's funny." Alfred said to Matthew who was huddling and shaking even more than he was earlier. "I don't remember this in the blueprints."

The cart launched up into the air, and got hooked on a jet that was flying by. Everyone held tight to the handrails to avoid falling out since they were at cloud level.

"And I'm sure this is new."

The row of cars fell off the plane, landing on the Las Vegas version of the statue of liberty, which was luckily made of rubber, so it launched them across the country into the eye of one of the presidents glasses in mount Rushmore. They went on another dizzying spin, when from there they were launched out, flying back to Florida where they landed on a tree that gently brought them near to the ground, right next to a shop with the Scandinavian flags on it.

The blonde teen at the counter, who looked bored out of his mind, said with a Danish accent, "Welcome to the stop and go furniture barn, where you pick it and go. What would you like today?"

"Anyone want a lamp?" asked Alfred, and despite the fact that a short boy in the back named Tino (who really was supposed to be working with the Dane in the shop right now, but skipped out on work) raised his hand, the tree snapped back sending them flying away before Alfred had the chance to order.

They spiraled out again, this time getting Antonio sick, and landed back at the Las Vegas rubber Eifel tower. It fell and bent down, showing a croissant shop head by one of Francis's cousins.

"Croissant?" asked the man inside in the beret.

"Does anyone want a croissant?" Alfred asked, but like before, was rocketed away.

They were sent up into the stratosphere, suspended in orbit thanks to no gravity. It was at this moment that Alfred was extremely thankful he had installed a bubble that would go around the cart and keep in the oxygen. He pressed the button and the clear ball enveloped them, and they were all able to breathe.

"Told you I'd get into space first, Ivan." Alfred stuck out his tongue at his rival.

"I am right next you, pig."

"Oh….dang it!"

The cart went hurtling down again and the bubble around them disintegrated, and the front of the car started to flare up a small bit. The previously white and brown of the eagle's face was now scorching black and the screaming began all over again. Even Gilbert was marginally frightened at this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Meanwhile_**

Arthur managed to pull up to the house mere seconds before Francis, but Francis was a faster runner, so in the end, they both just ended up colliding and falling into the grass together when they arrived back at their house and through the gate. Since fate hated him, Arthur of course had to land on top of Francis, which of course caused Francis to pull him back down when he tried to get up. But a quick kick to Francis's jaw fixed that little problem.

The parents pulled up into the driveway, and while Francis nursed a now lose tooth, Arthur bolted outside and grabbed the arms of both his parents and dragged him outside shouting, "You lost frog. Now I expect to see your things out of this house by tomorrow after no…"

Arthur looked with wide, shocked and angered eyes at the tree that he had just gotten his parents to look at. Underneath it, through some miracle (or as Francis just saw, an ungodly amount of coincidences.) the twins were sitting underneath the green tree, looking lazily at the clouds.

"Hey dad, hey papa." They said at the same time; waving to the couple who shook their heads at their second oldest son.

"Come on Arthur, help unload the car."

"B-b-but."

"Now."

Arthur sighed and shot a glare at first the twins then Francis. This was not over until the fat lady, or in this case, Roman man, sings.

Francis sent a wink, and hobbled into the house still holding his jaw. Geesh, for the small size of that teen, he sure can pack a kick. Maybe that was why so many Englishmen have bad teeth, they are constantly getting kicked in the mouth.

-o-

-o-

As soon as Francis left, everyone began falling out of the tree. Lovino hobbled out, still green in the face, as well as Antonio who did not seem much better. A boy named Kiku Honda who lived a few doors down from the twins bowed to them while also seeming sick, and then ran back to his house as if a snake was at his tail.

Gilbert waited until Ivan too had went down to reach around in the tree for the potion that he stores in a birds nest he made. He found it within a few minutes, the blue sort of sparkly liquid that looks like something ripped straight out of a poorly done Harry Potter fanfiction, but really, it was just filled with a bunch of nanobytes and stuff that transforms him into a bird. He has no clue how this actually works, but that's not his job.

He took a sip of the potion and with a little bit of tingling sensation in his skin, shrunk down and feathers popped out and soon enough he was the Gilbird everyone knew and loved. He popped down and out of the tree and landed on Alfred's head, sitting on Nantucket as always.

"Oh." Alfred said reaching up and putting the bird in his hand. "There you are, Gilbird."

Ivan, who was still standing there, rolled his eyes but still looked at the bird. He seemed familiar for some reason that he cannot put his finger on. Although, there are a lot of small yellow birds in the world so chances are he had just seen one like it.

"Anyways." Ivan interrupted. "I will say that the ride was not a complete waste of my time. You do an adequate job; much better than I thought you were capable of. Next I will find out that you can actually take in the atmosphere before speaking."

Alfred glared at Ivan and gritted his teeth. Why does he always invite him over again? All he does is insult Alfred the entire time. But then again he does the same to Ivan, so it is not like it is a one sided animosity.

"Yeah. Sure Ivan, I'll work on that tomorrow instead of doing something actually cool." Alfred said sarcastically, petting Gilbird.

Ivan laughed and said, "I very much like that idea. Call me over if you need help. Or if you want to train Gilbird, because what you are doing right now is only spoiling him."

"Well he is a bird, they don't really do much."

"Right, very true. A stupid, useless animal."

Gilbird gave an annoyed peep and went to break out of Alfred's hand and bite the lousy Ruski, but as soon as he did, Matthew reached out and grabbed the bird, stopping him from doing something he will most likely regret.

On that note, Ivan left without a goodbye, leaving the two brothers alone in the shining daylight. Everything was calm once again, but this time Alfred didn't mind it.

"You know bro, we make a great team don't we." Alfred said, leaning back as Matthew released Gilbird who flew onto the ground at their feet.

In response, Matthew rolled his eyes and mumbled, "hoser" under his breath before proceeding to burp in Alfred's face.

"Dude, ew!" Alfred waved his hand to try and get the smell away. "Ugh, I can smell the maple. Seriously, what was that for."

"For not letting me have one full sentence this entire day, since you were too busy trying to impress Ivan." Matthew crossed his arms and smirked.

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

And that was when the top of the tree and the cart exploded and car alarms throughout the Hetalia State area went off. And Arthur and Francis's parents still managed not to hear it.


End file.
